Peter Parker (Earth-96283)
; formerly Spider-Army, ally of New Goblin, Alien symbiote | Relatives = Benjamin Parker (paternal uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-96283 | Base Of Operations = New York City, New York, Earth-96283 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Unusual Features = Spider shaped mark on left wrist, microscopic hairs on hands and feet | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freelance photographer, vigilante, adventurer, student | Education = College student | Origin = Human mutate; bitten by a genetically altered super spider | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = David Koepp | First = | Last = | Quotation = Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spider-Man (2002 film) | HistoryText = ''Becoming Spider-Man'' Peter Parker was a brilliant but socially inept student. After being orphaned Peter moved in with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. While attending a field trip Peter was bitten by a genetically modified spider and gained spider-like abilities. He then used his powers to become a masked wrestler to earn money and impress his next door neighbor Mary Jane Watson. However when the owner of the wrestling ring refused to pay him he allowed a thief (who had just robbed the owner) to escape. Unbeknownst that thief would go on to kill his Uncle Ben. Overcome with guilt Peter remembered his Uncle Ben's words of wisdom, "With great power comes great responsibility", which inspired Peter to become Spider-Man. While as Spider-Man Peter got a job as photographer for the Daily Bugle. The owner J. Jonah Jameson ironically had a deep hatred towards the webslinger however. Peter's close friend Harry's father would transform himself into the Green Goblin during a lab accident. Peter would confront the Goblin unaware he was Norman Osborn. The two battled at a parade where Osborn attacked but Peter managed to drive him off. Later Osborn asked him if he would join him and help him take over New York. When Peter declined, Osborn told him that eventually the people of the city would turn on him. Afterwards Osborn learned Peter's dual identity and attacked peter's Aunt May. Enraged, Peter confronted him but Osborn had kidnapped Mary Jane. In the battle that came Norman was killed but before dying asked Peter not to tell Harry. Peter then brought his body to the Osborn's home in time for Harry to see him. He fled, then Harry vowed vengeance. Peter attended Norman's funeral declaring himself as Spider-Man. ''Spider-Man No More'' Two years later, Peter faced new challenges as he struggled to cope with "the gift and the curse" of his powers, while balancing his dual identities as the elusive superhero Spider-Man and the life as a college student. Relationships that Peter held most dear were now in danger of unraveling as he clashed with the multi-tentacled villain Dr. Otto Octavius, also known as "Doc Ock", his old idol who had been driven insane thanks to an explosion that killed his wife and melded the mechanical tentacles of his invention to his body. Peter's life-long yearning for MJ became even stronger as he fought the impulse to abandon his secret life and declare his love. In the meantime, MJ had moved on with her life. She embarked on an acting career and had a new man in her life whom she intended to marry. Peter's relationship with his best friend Harry Osborn has been overshadowed by Harry's growing vendetta against Spider-Man, whom he held responsible for his father's death. After a fight with Octavius plus all the emotions caused Peter to begin to lose his Spider powers. Eventually he decided he no longer wished to be Spider-Man. However when Doc Ock kidnapped Mary Jane to bait Spider-Man, Peter had no choice but accept his fate and harness all his superhero talents in order to stop the diabolical madman Doc Ock's quest for infinite nuclear power. Peter met Ock at his base and the two battled. Peter defeated him but Octavius sacrificed his own life to stop the unstable nuclear core. Afterwards Peter revealed himself as Spider-Man so Mary Jane called off her wedding and decided she wanted to be with him. ''Spider-Man: The Greatest Battle Lies Within'' Later life went easier for him. The city began to embrace him for the first time in his career, he was once again the top of his class and he was planning to propose to Mary Jane. However, his friend Harry who had learned his secret attacked him. Peter was forced to defend himself and knock Harry out. Peter would learn that the head injury would give Harry amnesia. Around this time, he discovered that the real killer of his uncle was Flint Marko, who later became the Sandman. While on a date with Mary Jane, a alien symbiote attached itself to Peter Parker's costume. It increased his strength but influenced his behavior for the worst. He fought Marko again and seemingly killed him. Once Harry regained his memory Peter and he fought, this time ending with Peter disfiguring Harry's face with a pumpkin bomb. After some time, Peter got rid of the symbiotic costume when he learned it was slowly corrupting him, but the symbiote would survive after nearly being destroyed by Peter and bonded itself to Eddie Brock, creating the monster called Venom. The monstrous Venom kidnapped Mary Jane, and when Spider-Man attempted to save her he was brutally beaten by the combined powers of Venom and Sandman. He was saved by Harry, who had seen the error of his ways and together they fought Sandman and Venom. When Venom attempted to impale Peter, Harry jumped in front of the glider, mirroring the way his father died. Peter then used one of Harry's pumpkin bombs that ended up annihilating both the symbiote and Eddie Brock (whom Peter tried to save despite everything that Brock had put him through). At the end, he forgave Marko for killing his uncle. Spider-Verse Peter was one of many Spider-Totems that appeared in Master Weaver's Web. Peter was mentioned to have joined the Spider-Army to oppose the Inheritors on Earth-001. | Powers = * Spider Physiology: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider. The bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. **'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 20 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man has shown impressive feats of strength. Such as when he was able to hold a cable-car full of children with one arm and show no sign of stress. He was also able to send Flash Thompson flying many meters with a single punch. Also, Spidey was able to support the warehouse where Doctor Octopus was holding his secret experiment. His strength was temporarily increased when he was connected to the Venom Symbiote. **'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a incredibly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's equilibrium, dexterity, and flexibility are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. **'Wall-Crawling:' After being bitten, Peter's skin grows a sharp, "barbed" like material and this allows Peter to cling to surfaces. **'Organic Webbing Generation:' Spider-Man was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. These organic webs have many of the same properties as his Earth-616 counterpart's artificial webbing. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Spider-Man can utilize his organic webbing in any way he could with his artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands; he can from his wrists organic webbing (without web shooters). **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. Minor injuries heal in a matter of hours and serious injuries in a matter of days. | Abilities = Peter has gone from a science whiz in high school to a laboratory assistant of Dr. Connors and a brilliant Columbia University physics student who is at the top of his class as he becomes secure with his dual roles. His knowledge of science has impressed the likes of Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, and the aforementioned Dr. Connors. Considered a genius by Harry and Gwen, he has shown himself to be knowledgeable in mechanics, quantum mechanics, photonics, nuclear fusion, acoustics, and nanotechnology. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Peter Parker is very smart as he has an expert in all kinds of science. Peter goes from a science whiz in high school to a laboratory assistant of Dr. Connors and a brilliant Columbia University physics student who is at the top of his class as he becomes secure with his dual roles. *'Science Major:' His knowledge of science has impressed the likes of Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, and Doctor Connors. Considered a genius by Harry and Gwen, he has shown himself to be knowledgeable in mechanics, quantum mechanics, photonics, nuclear fusion, acoustics, and technology. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer. | Strength = Peter is capable of lifting approximately 20 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tobey Maguire portrays Peter Parker in the original three ''Spider-Man'' films. * It is implied that this Spider-Man joined the battle against the Inheritors, with one of the Spider-Men fighting against them noting that one of his counterparts "looked just like the guy from Seabiscuit." | Trivia = * Spider-Man was mentioned by Deadpool of Earth-616 to Spider-Man of said universe in . * He's the only Live-Action version of Spider-Man to never use Web-Shooters. * In , The movie version of Spider-Man appears as a cameo in the comic book shop, in the form of a poster of the Spider-Man film. }} Category:Arachnine Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Parker Family Category:Web-Slinging Category:Peter Parker (Earth-96283)/Quotes Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Organic Webbing Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Leaping Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Martial Arts Category:2002 Character Debuts